


The Wunderground

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [9]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Series, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: The most interesting weather can attack, even when you're underground.





	The Wunderground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place post-series
> 
> Prompt: **Snowflakes**

Helen pauses as she walks past a window on the way to her office. She back tracks three steps and looks out on the grounds of the Underground Sanctuary. She steps closer to the glass and looks up expecting raindrops falling from the weather panel, figuring that was what had caught her eye. But instead of rain her eyes see white, tiny, fluttering puffs; snowflakes. She drops her work off in her office before hurrying down to the green space, shocked by the temperature change. She catches a single flake on her finger and it’s melts in an instant.

“Nikola!”


End file.
